


Indulgence

by timetopretend



Series: The Jewel of Seijoh [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Sex, Breeding, Feminization, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Pregnancy Kink, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetopretend/pseuds/timetopretend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The omega waited for Iwaizumi’s thrill of pregnancy to mellow out, but if anything, it increased. Iwaizumi couldn’t fight the hunger in his blood seeing his omega carrying his pups this late in the pregnancy. Oikawa’s belly hung low on his feminine hips, seemingly a second away from labor at all times. It made dealing with Oikawa’s hormonal sex drive much easier when he was laying in bed all day looking like a fertility goddess, just waiting to be fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

When Oikawa is seven months along, the doctor advises bed rest. Iwaizumi is able to minimize his duties with the king, and so he dotes on his mate all day. 

Oikawa swears he doesn’t need half the nurturing Iwaizumi pushes on him. He also swears he doesn’t need half the meals. Regardless, the alpha brings trays of meat, a surplus of gravy, potatoes and heaps of vegetables and forces Oikawa to eat well. Oikawa’s only objective was to grow. An omegas’ weight needs to steadily increase through out the pregnancy, and male omegas felt the dramatic weight increase more so than the female omegas, as more of their bodies needed to undergo changes for child birth. As his pregnancy continued, the weight that initially went straight to his stomach evened out.

It was also a known fact that alphas were attracted to nearly all omegan traits that were aligned with carrying pups, but Oikawa was surprised by how typically his mate was taking his pregnancy. Meaning, Iwaizumi was constantly initiating sex. Iwaizumi longed for him more now that he had wider hips and a padded backside than when he first appeared into his life, slender legs and all. 

The omega waited for Iwaizumi’s thrill of pregnancy to mellow out, but if anything, it increased. Iwaizumi couldn’t fight the hunger in his blood seeing his omega carrying his pups this late in the pregnancy. Oikawa’s belly hung low on his feminine hips, seemingly a second away from labor at all times. It made dealing with Oikawa’s hormonal sex drive much easier when he was laying in bed all day looking like a fertility goddess, just waiting to be fucked. 

However, they found out after the second week of bed rest that they couldn’t fill all the time with eating rich foods and making love. After that, Iwaizumi added things daily for Oikawa to do and filled his room with books and maps. 

Keeping Oikawa occupied isn’t very hard. They look over the maps and talk about the world together. Iwaizumi points to small painted villages and tells stories from times of war. He doesn’t spare the gory details because Oikawa would just press him if he felt like he left anything out. From Oikawa’s days at Iwaizumi’s side, he’s gathered an impressive amount of knowledge on how the kingdom functions. When Iwaizumi comes back from working, Oikawa requests to be caught up on the happenings. A natural politician, Iwaizumi finds himself consulting his mate before making all big decisions.

Oikawa wants to spend most of his time just talking. Iwaizumi doesn’t think anyone in his life would every describe him as _talkative_ , but he’s surprised at how much he wants to tell Oikawa. Iwaizumi never has a shortage of words. 

“How many omegas does the king have again?” Oikawa asks one day. Iwaizumi felt a flash of guilt.

Out of all the subjects they talked about, there were some that still seemed tense. Namely, Oikawa had taken an interest in other omegas as a whole. He was beginning to figure out how incredibly unique he was. Iwaizumi talked to his mate like equals. Oikawa was smart as a whip, and Iwaizumi nursed his omega’s education.

“Eight,” Iwaizumi answered, “You know, I’m not the king.”

“Lots of high-born alphas have four or five omegas,” Oikawa failed to make his statement seem flippant. Iwaizumi could catch Oikawa’s fake indifference in a heartbeat.

“I’m not interested,” Iwaizumi replied quickly and bluntly as he scooted closer in bed to his mate. “I don’t want another omega. I love you.”

Foiled, Oikawa’s insecurity crumbled as he mirrored the “I love you”. 

It was hard reminding himself that his alpha was a real person. It wasn’t even too long ago that he was barricaded in a room alone and treated like a literal piece of treasure. Iwaizumi was one in a million. His alpha shared every experience with him, gave him pups and wanted his happiness more than anything. Like most omegas, he used to only equate love with protection, but what Iwaizumi brought to his life was beyond expectations. 

“Good. I couldn’t handle your scent on someone else,” Oikawa hummed as Iwaizumi continued to kiss up towards his hairline. Going slowly, Iwaizumi pressed his lips against his mate’s skin until he smelled a faint sweetness in the air. 

Oikawa was absently rubbing over his rounded belly. Oikawa had grown so large, he kept to only wearing a simple tunic for comfort. His breasts have swollen even more, overflowing in preparation for their litter. The once stiff and perky tits hang heavy now. Oikawa’s nipples were nearly always erect and showing through the fabric. They had started to dribble pre-milk, and the countdown to the day Iwaizumi could taste real milk was growing closer. 

Cupping his hip, Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa close and kissed the bond mark on his neck. Oikawa melted into the touch. Oikawa ran his fingers through Iwaizumi’s hair and pulled him closer. 

“I promise, you will be the only one to carry my pups,” Iwaizumi reassured, moving his hand to the inside of Oikawa’s thigh. Feeling the touches creep up his legs, Oikawa shivered. Iwaizumi stopped moving a few inches from Oikawa’s groin.

“How much do you wanna bet you’re already soaked?” Iwaizumi purred as he nibbled on Oikawa’s ear. Iwaizumi didn’t have any doubts, he could smell the slick wetting the sheets. 

Iwaizumi retreated his hand. Oikawa raised his arms and let Iwaizumi pull his tunic over his head. Iwaizumi’s eyes connect immediately with his omega’s engorged tits and the beautiful darkened nipples. 

As Iwaizumi swipes his tongue over the erect nipple Oikawa murmurs, “Mmm, be careful. Sore.” 

“Do you think I’ll get some milk today?” Iwaizumi asked lowly. Oikawa gave a whimper as Iwaizumi ran his thumb over one of his nipples and felt moisture. 

Oikawa was dripping, whichever it was. His skin glistened from the wet sheen. Repeating the pass of his tongue, Iwaizumi earns a soft cry from his mate. The omega was practically weeping from the attention. At the first taste of the sweet milk, Iwaizumi could feel himself growing hard. _Finally._

“That’s my baby. Milk sweeter than honey,” Iwaizumi praised. Gently rubbing at Oikawa’s heavy belly absently, Iwaizumi gently circled the nipple with his tongue. 

Oikawa’s eyes shot wide, “My milk?”

Iwaizumi looks up at Oikawa as he lifts his teat to his lips and sucks the first real taste, “Mmm. It’s thicker alright.” Compared to the pre-milk, this was _heaven_. 

“Want me to take care of you, baby?” Iwaizumi questions with complete certainty about what answer he would receive.

“Please,” Oikawa keens as his head rocks back. Iwaizumi latches on immediately. He doesn’t have to suck very hard to fill his mouth with the creamy liquid. It’s sweet like cream, and Iwaizumi has looked forward to this treat for so long, it’s hard to be gentle even when he knows his omega is sensitive. 

Oikawa whines with need as Iwaizumi suckles. The feeling of his milk flowing freely, being suckled sweetly and pulled out of him was incredible. Iwaizumi knew just how to use his tongue to make the milking more comfortable on his tender nipples.

Iwaizumi uses his hand to knead the omega’s breast to ease milk flow. It passes down his throat in gulps, filling his mouth and Iwaizumi can’t help but groan in elation. His intentions to empty them both are starting to seem impossible. The milk from just one breast is starting to grow heavy in his stomach, and he can still feel plenty left to go. Oikawa is producing milk for more than one baby, and Iwaizumi wonders if he will fill his belly full before Oikawa’s tits dry up. 

Oikawa makes pleased, small sounds at the back of his throat as he’s milked. It spurs the alpha on as he continues to down the fatty liquid. The heaviness in Iwaizumi’s hand starts to lighten up. Bringing a spare hand to Oikawa’s free nipple, Iwaizumi gives it a gentle squeeze. He watches in awe, mouth still around Oikawa’s other tit, as milk leaks down his belly. Iwaizumi brings both hands to Oikawa’s heavy teat and squeezes gently, causing milk to squirt in an incredible white arc. The omega’s body shakes and tenses like he’s going to come. 

Oikawa opens his legs as a suggestion for attention. Iwaizumi obliges immediately, passing the tiny omegan erection and pressing two fingers inside Oikawa’s leaking asshole. Slick covers the digits, and Iwaizumi can feel Oikawa’s walls waiting open and loose for his knot. It makes Iwaizumi moan around the breast in his mouth. Iwaizumi pulls off, inhaling the wafting scent of the omega’s arousal filling the room. 

Iwaizumi brings his tongue to lick at the darkened nipples that has yet to receive his attention. 

“ _Alpha_ ,” Oikawa whines pitifully, “Fuck me.” As Iwaizumi drags the pad of his fingers around his rim, Oikawa bucks his hips. He scoots down the bed in an attempt to take the fingers deeper, helplessly bearing down on the unfulfilling digits. Oikawa wants a knot, and he won’t be satisfied until he is stretched and being filled with his alpha’s come. It didn’t matter if he was already carrying pups, the feeling of being marked from the inside with Iwaizumi’s seed didn’t wane. 

“Almost done, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi soothes, “You’re doing so good.” 

Shifting between Oikawa’s legs, Iwaizumi manages to untie his pants with a single hand, keeping his mouth as soft as possible on the teat. Oikawa’s pretty, mewling noises stir something primal in the alpha. As bad as he wanted to empty the breasts completely before fucking his omega, Iwaizumi was losing that battle with his will. 

“I need it,” Oikawa begged, seemingly between the points of extreme enjoyment and desire so strong it was painful. “My pussy’s already soaked for you, alpha. Can’t you feel?”

Iwaizumi shivered as Oikawa ground himself down, using his fingers like a toy for his own pleasure. The omega’s eyes were glassy and wild. Oikawa worked his hips in an uncontrollable, brash motion to take the fingers deeper and deeper. 

“You want it bad, don’t you?” Iwaizumi remarks with a slick smile, “My baby has such a hungry little pussy.”

Pulling his hand away, Iwaizumi takes his mouth off the omegan tit and readies his cock quickly at Oikawa’s entrance. He wets the head of his cock in the slick spilling out of the omega’s hole, letting Oikawa feel the blunt nudge of his cock before indulging him. 

As he presses inside the wet heat, a barely audible “ _Iwa-chan_ ” catches his ear. Iwaizumi squeezes his eyes closed as he grapples with just how fucking good it feels inside his mate. 

“You’re so wet, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi’s voice nearly avoids cracking. It isn’t taunting, it’s a real observation, and he’s astounded. When Iwaizumi gives a tight, controlled thrust of his hips a loud _squelch_ fills the room. Oikawa gasps at the sounds of his juices splattering as Iwaizumi fucks into him. 

Oikawa has grown so fat with his pups, it restricts his ability to engage. The litter weighs the omega down to the point he’s limited to writhing in pleasure and pitifully tightening his walls around his alpha’s thick girth. Too pent up for a reserved pace, Iwaizumi moves his hips at a high tempo. Oikawa is on display as he lays on his back, luscious curves making a sinful distraction. Body jostling with the hit of hips, Oikawa’s tits bounce beautifully. 

“So unbelievable, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi breathlessly remarks, “ _Feel so good_.”

With piston-like movement, Iwaizumi’s cock batters against Oikawa’s prostate. Looking down, he can see the tiny omegan cock is streaked with beads of precome. It will stay ignored, but it makes a cute sight, Iwaizumi thinks. The cocklet isn’t the only thing leaking, he notices. Oikawa’s nipples have white droplets decorating the pretty pink nubs. 

Iwaizumi’s mouth descends onto one of the spurting nipples immediately. A steady flow of milk moves past his lips instantly. Oikawa _keens_ and with a scream, he comes, shooting his load on the underside of his own massive belly. Pleasure moves across Oikawa’s body in a staggering wave, causing his legs to jerk and back to arch.

As Oikawa comes, it sends his hole spasming, crying for a knot. Iwaizumi’s orgasm was pulled out of him sharply. Groaning like a beast, Iwaizumi huffed as his load shot inside Oikawa’s needy hole. Ropes of come poured out, jerking at Iwaizumi’s gut each time his dick twitched and spurted more. The knot fattened quickly, securing the hot seed inside within seconds. The omega’s walls continued to pull at his cock, milking every drop of sperm with little care that Oikawa’s womb was already in use. 

“Every part of you is made for breeding. You should feel how your pussy is pulling me inside right now, like you could possibly hold any more pups,” Iwaizumi said, catching his breath. 

Oikawa seemed still mildly dazed from his orgasm, but he smiled lazily in acknowledgement. 

“I want more,” Oikawa said after a moment, “After this litter, of course. I want to try again on the first heat, I don’t want to wait. I don’t want to be little and empty again.” 

“I promise, Oikawa, I will give you as many pups as you want,” Iwaizumi couldn’t contain a chuckle. Oikawa looked at him with a questioning expression. “What? Am I not supposed to be amused when you get all demanding? Of course, I’m going to fill you to the brim with my cum whenever you ask. We can keep a litter in you at all times. Sounds perfect to me.”

Until the knot subsided, cuddling was less than perfect. When Iwaizumi’s dick softened and he could pull out, he collapsed on the bed immediately and pulled Oikawa into his chest. The omega’s hummed with gratitude and pressed into the warmth. 

“Don’t fall asleep, dinner will be coming up from the kitchen soon,” Iwaizumi added sleepily. 

“Food is not more important than sleep,” Oikawa snipped back. 

“I’m not going to let you starve my pups,” Iwaizumi said, adding a bit of force.

“ _Then maybe you shouldn’t drink all their milk, Iwa-chan_.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is BY FAR the most self indulgent thing i've ever written, and therefore my fucking fave.   
> (you've survived the depths of my kink cave.) 
> 
> i don't plan on this being the end of the series. i would say one more installment would be a good place.
> 
> watch my tumblr @[iwaizummi](iwaizummi.tumblr.com) to keep up with what i'm posting and working on, or just come by my ask box. 
> 
> thank you for all your comments and kudos <3 they mean so damn much.


End file.
